A typical Multifunction device (MFD) includes a scanner and a printer for scanning and printing one or more documents respectively. In certain scenarios, the MFD scans one or more documents that include a background image and a foreground component. The background image may correspond, but not limited to, a watermark, power point template, or any similar image. The foreground component may include a foreground text and a foreground image.
Printing such documents may require a large amount of toner ink in comparison to printing documents that just include the text. Further, storing such documents may require a large amount of disk space in comparison to storing documents that just include the text.